1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat element for filtering various substances and separating particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional, well-known flat elements of this type generally assume a structure provided with net-like or lattice-like filtering holes.
A porous, plate element using ceramics has recently been developed. The net-like structure is provided with point filtering holes, however, resulting in small filtering areas which lead to significant clogging. There is a problem in that the smaller the particle size to be filtered, the more significant clogging results. Furthermore, the lattice-like structure compels the porous structure to perform three-dimensional filtering even when it is formed as a flat structure, such that impermeable foreign matter creates a clog in the porous structure which increases in size and results in unavoidable reduced filtering capacity. Therefore, requiring the foreign matter in the porous structure to be frequently removed by means of cleansing.